


Give In

by DiavenraNesus



Series: Tumblr Purge 2018 (Fuckmotheringfandomsagain) [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Homophobia, Humiliation, Humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiavenraNesus/pseuds/DiavenraNesus
Summary: “You know I love you, right? I have every intention of fucking you like I don’t.”





	Give In

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on ao3 due to the Tumblr Purge

“I wonder what your parents would think if they could see you right now?” Road's voice was right on your ear, whispering into it as one of her fingers traveled down the curve of your back, enjoying how the little hairs of your skin were standing at attention for her.

“Their sweet and proper young lady, naked and spread in front of another woman. They would be ashamed, wouldn't they? You're supposed to be their trophy, so others can look at you and see how perfect they are.”

She delivered a hard slap onto your ass. The pain had you moaning and the impact had made you glide forward on the sheets, and you quickly settled back into your original position. She had put your body there and even if she would be hurting you until you were black and blue, you would always go back into this position until she would give you permission to move.

“Yet here you are. Committing one of the worst sins in their eyes, to be pleasured by a woman, to perform in lesbianism. But that isn't even the worst.”

Her finger slipped down between your cheeks, parting your lower lips and you moaned in anticipation that maybe now she would finally, finally touch you, pleasure you. If she were someone else, she might have felt pity for you when you realized that she wouldn't and let out a high-pitched whine but all she did was slap you again with her other hand, silencing you before holding her finger right in front of your face.

It was wet. A milky substance sticking to the digit and you gulped, blush rising.

“You're actually getting wet from it, aren't you? Tell me why.”

She rested her body on top of yours, her breath fanning over your cheek as she watched you struggle with yourself. You pressed your lips together. There was something building inside of you that had nothing to do with the arousal you were feeling, two sides fighting with the other.

“I know you want to say it.” Her hands went under you, first feeling the weight of your breasts before starting to knead the flash and pull, twist and scrap her nails against your nipples. You couldn't focus, with the things she was doing to you, how she was using your body against you and so one of the sides won.

“I... I...”

“Say it. Let go of everything. It will feel so much better. Why are you getting wet?”

“Because I'm a slut,” you whispered, your face burning in shame and thoughts of worthlessness starting to run in your head but Road put a quick stop to it before they could manifest.

“You know I love you, right? I have every intention of fucking you like I don't. Do you know why?”

She moved away from you and you panicked, fighting against the restraints she had put on your wrists and ankles and quickly shook your head as if your violent submission could get her back to you.

“Because you're mine.”

Any response got caught in your throat as she pressed something into you and you felt not one but two tips enter you.


End file.
